Get Distracted
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Percy and his friends are going to New Orleans to find three now demigods but the get distracted by a girl named Jenifer Luna, what is she? Will they be able to find the demigods? Luna thinks she is a normal witch but when she finds out what real is things start getting bad turn...what has to do with Hayley and the baby? *Full summary inside*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I know i said that i will be gone for 3 weeks but i had time and i was bored so i wrote this. My other stories though if i found time i will upload them inside my exam period (3 weeks) but if i don't i will upload them after my exams. **

**I hope you like it! Next chapter if you like it it will be Percy's POV. ( after the 3 weeks though)**

**Song i was hearing with is from Teen Wolf Season 3b music! Go check it out is amazing! Favorite song is Adrian Lux- Damaged.**

**Summery: Percy and his friends go to New Orleans to find 3 new demigods but they get distracted by another girl, Jenifer Luna, what is she?**

**Jenifer Luna is a witch that protects Hayley's baby or that what she thought only was. When she finds out that she is like Hayley's baby and the Witch Coven try to kill her she put herself in Dream Traveling but the spell she did to protect her body faild. What happend when the witches take her body and Jenifer meets Percy and his friends? Will she be able to found out what they are? Why they can see her even though she is in a Dream Trip? Mostly important will she be able to find her body before she dies? Will she be able to keep what she is a secret what she is till the end?**

**To the story!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

_**Get Distracted**_

_**Chapter 01: Weird things!**_

**Jenifer POV**

My name is Jenifer Luna and I'm a witch and one of Davina's Claire close friends. Davina though doesn't know the part of me being a witch because the Coven has no clue of my existence, you see my parents had fed up with the Elders and they get out of New Orleans and when we came back I was 13 years old and we had changed our lastname. My real lastname is Moon but we change it to Luna which also means moon. I have an older brother and a younger brother.

Each of my family had a few gifts for example my dad can tell the future and my mum when she touches things that have a very long story from the past she can see the story.

My brother, Allan can teleport and use telekinesis.

My younger brother, Rick, can tell the past and the future and sometimes he is capable he can travel through time.

I on the other hand I'm the most powerful one. I can travel through time when I'm sleeping, Dream Traveling, and I can tell when someone is lying and of course tell the future and the past when I touch things or someone that has to do with that and sometime I hear their thoughts but I haven't master this ability yet.

Now we are in Pastors funeral and everyone is crying, I on the other hand keep a close eye on Klaus and his brother with Hayley. You see I swear to my parents not to let any other witch besides Davina near her and the baby but I failed because Genevieve is sleeping with Klaus.

Davina: Look! See hits my hand.

Jenifer: What? And I look to the direction she showed me. I see six people… a boy with black hair and sea green eyes, an emo boy and an African American kid with handles then they were three girls, one it was a blonde girl with stormy grey eyes and a girl with blue eyes and black hair also was a girl with brown hair and green eyes. I haven't seen them around again but I get a feeling they are trouble and New Orleans has enough of it!

Jenifer: Maybe they are tourists. Suddenly my attention goes to Hayley who was now coughing blood.

Jenifer: HAYLEY! I ran to her. Then she fainted.

Next to me was the kid with the black hair and the sea green eyes.

Guy: Is she okay?

Jenifer: Yes! Go. KLAUS!

Then Klaus came and pick her up. And looked at me confused.

Klaus: How do you know Hayley and me?

Jenifer: I know more than you think, Original. Take her to church I have to kill Monique. I knew that Monique did this because when I touched Hayley I saw her doing a voodoo spell on her.

I ran to Davina and told her to go with Genevieve she tried to questioned me but I told her everything will be explained later.

I went to where the Witches are teaching magic and I saw Monique doing the voodoo spell.

Jenifer: Monique stop!

Monique turned shocked and then she hide the voodoo doll behind her.

Monique: What are you doing here, Jen?

Jenifer: Let's just say I came to kill a witch.

Her eyes widen and then shuttered.

Monique: H….how….

Jenifer: It's long story. Now stop what you doing or I'll make you stop!

Then I touched her and suddenly we where teleported in the forest.

Jenifer: How the hell did I did that?

Monique: Where the hell are we?

Jenifer: Near Bayou I think. Now give me the doll!

Monique: Not just yet. And she smirked and suddenly she stabbed the doll in the heart.

Jenifer: NO! You killed her!

Monique: Not only her but also the baby!

When she said that I burst air and I pinned her to the tree and start choking her.

Jenifer: How that feels? Huh?

Monique: Sh….sh…she…..ha….had…..t…to….die…

Jenifer: NO! She hadn't! And I brought her to her knees and I was still chocking her. Then I stopped and before she could say anything I broke her neck.

Jenifer: Have an unsafe trip to the Other Side, you psychotic bitch.

Then I let her body fall to the ground. Then I looked to the sky and screamed:

Jenifer: THAT'S FOR MY PARENTS!

Then I heard gasps I turn to see who is it and they were the kids from earlier.

Jenifer: Great now I have to explain the scene to humans…just perfect. Who are you?

Black headed boy: Who are you? He asked and he was holding a pen. Wait did he thought her can kill me with a pen?

Jenifer: I'm Maria. I lied. Yeah right! Like I'm going to say my real name so they can go and tell the cops that I killed somebody.

Black headed boy: Why you killed that girl?

Then I heard a gasped. Oh! Great she is back…..

Monique: What the hell?

Jenifer: Don't tell me….protection, huh?

Monique: You think I will let you defeat me like this? Now the spirits asked me to kill you too.

Jenifer: That's unlikely. I smirked.

Monique: I'm one of the Harvest's girls I'm more powerful than you. And you have to respect me.

Jenifer: News flash! I'm not part of your Coven so your title doesn't affect me. And you can't kill me! I'm smarter than you and I have more abilities than you have, Harvest bitch!

Monique: I've got my eyes on you! Oh! And FYI don't trust so much Klaus he might kill you so he can take the baby.

Jenifer: He won't.

Then she left and I turned to the humans. Now what?

The blonde girl said something in Greek which I perfectly I understand….you see my family likes learning foreign languages and I like and know Greek, Spanish and Italian.

Jenifer: You know I can fully understand you, right?

They looked me shocked. Oh! My God! I know the black headed kid! His name is Percy Jackson and he is the one that kidnapped his mum!

Jenifer: Aren't you the guy….Percy Jackson that kidnapped his mum?

Then they looked at me.

Jenifer: I have three years I came here before that I was living in New York. Then Josh showed up.

Josh: Jen? I turn to him and he looked awful.

Jenifer: What happen?

Josh: Witches happen! Who are they?

Jenifer: Some humans. Can I ask you something?

Josh: Yes, if you give me that crazy "drink" you gave when I was "drank" the other day.

Jenifer: Oh! You mean Greek Coffee?

Josh: Yeah! That bitter coffee.

Jenifer: Yeah! If I have some. I want you to compel them they saw me and Monique "fighting".

Then Josh compelled them and we left. When he meant "when he was drunk" he meant that when he was human. You see I found him drunk outside my house and I gave him something to wake up then he….died…that's how we met. And by coffee he meant a cocktail that could heal him faster than he could right now.

_**Time Skip: At a local café with Davina and Josh.**_

Davina: So, Hayley is safe, the baby is also safe and Mikael wants me to bring him back from the dead….just perfect…more chaos that it was the first time with Harvest and me.

You see she had told me she was a witch as one of her best friends so it wasn't weird that she talked in front of me for the supernatural activity of New Orleans. After all I was part of it even though she had no clue.

Davina: And the fresh news is that The Other Side is falling apart. I guess the anchor let someone out.

Josh: Don't be so harsh on Bonnie Bennett.

Jenifer: I agree.

Davina: Now I think you owe me and everyone else a explanation for how did you knew Hayley and Klaus.

Josh already knew the truth but he cleared his throat. Uncomfortable maybe?

Then the worst thing of the day happen…Percy Jackson and his friend showed up in the café….bad timing….just great!

Jenifer: What are they doing here?

Josh: Relax I compelled them, remember? And he winked at me.

Davina: HELLO! I'M STILL HERE! And I'm waiting for an explanation!

Jenifer: Well, don't get mad at me because it wasn't only my secret to tell okay? Then I saw that they sat behind us. Just great!

Davina: Okay…..

Jenifer: I'm a witch like you. I whispered.

Davina: WHAT? I didn't hear you.

Jenifer: I'm a witch like you only my parents left your Coven because they got tired of the spirits wanting more power. I whispered again but this time close to her ear so she and Josh can only hear it.

Davina chocked on her juice when she learns that. Wait till she found out more.

Davina: Why didn't you tell me? She said in normal voice.

Jenifer: It's wasn't my secret to tell. And Josh saved my ass today.

Davina: Why?

Josh: She killed Monique and then she came back…..stupid protection spells…

Davina's eyes were so wide that you thought they will fall out.

Jenifer: What? She almost killed….no she killed Hayley and almost the baby!

Davina: And why do you care so much for the baby?

Josh: DUDE! She is part witch, part werewolf and part vampire what do you think?

Davina: You wanted the baby alive?

Jenifer: Is that a question or statement? Wasn't clear enough? Then Davina stuck her back to the couch and looked at me in fear.

Then I turn to Josh and I saw myself in the mirror my eyes! My eyes were black not hazel or brown they used to be. What is happening?

Jenifer: My eyes!

Josh: No shit Sherlock!

Then Marcel came inside the café and rushed to us and Josh throw to me his glasses I wear them and tried to act normal.

Jenifer: What's up?

Marcel: I need Davina. Why are you wearing glasses?

Jenifer: Nothing just drunk!

Marcel: I don't smell alcohol in your system. Then he grab the glasses from my face and he gasped.

Marcel: Unbelievable! He whispered.

Jenifer: What is unbelievable?

Marcel: How old are you?

Jenifer: 16 why?

Marcel: You have to come with me! NOW! To Klaus!

Then he grab my arm and rushed out of the café then I glance at the table where Percy and his friends were sitting….they were shocked.

After a few minutes we were in Klaus house.

Marcel: KLAUS!

Still Marcel had me in his grip and I was hurting.

Jenifer: Marcel my hand! I complained.

As soon as I said that he let my hand.

Klaus and everyone came and I wear immediately Josh's glasses. But Marcel took them off.

Jenifer: Hey! I hear everyone gasped.

Klaus: Impossible!

Jenifer: What is impossible? My eyes just change colour is very common to witches, who don't drawn power from the dead!

Hayley: You are like my baby.

Davina: WHAT?

Jenifer: You must be mistaken. I'm a witch not half witch half werewolf half vampire!

Marcel: You are the youngest in your family, is that right?

Jenifer: Yes but I don't get it!

Elijah: Do you know your family's story?

Jenifer: Not all. I know that my great grandma married a vampire and something happen and she got pregnant with a baby which is my grandma that was a witch and if she died from supernatural cause she would come back as a vampire that never happened. But my grandma married a werewolf but my mum is a witch not a werewolf but my uncle is. From my dad's side my dad has a half brother that is a werewolf. Why you ask me that question?

Klaus: You are all this because the genius from your ancestors have found place in you that why you are all of them. That's why none of your brother are werewolves or vampires because you are the one that meant to be all of them.

Jenifer: Why me?

Josh: I think has to do with the baby.

Everyone looked at him.

Jenifer: I don't know but before we come here my parents made me swear that I will protect the baby and it was 3 years before any of this happen, how they knew that?

Elijah: I got an idea….

Everyone looked at him confused.

Elijah: It was meant to happen!

Jenifer: I don't know why but I feel drawn to the baby like I'm sired to her or him.

Hayley: It's a girl.

Klaus: What pack are you as werewolf?

Jenifer: I heard once my dad talking about the dead leader the Labonairs. And that they were his and my mom's family Alphas.

Hayley gasped.

Hayley: You are part of my pack that's why you feel so protective of me and the baby because she is like you.

Davina: How powerful Witch are you?

Jenifer: The most gifted one.

Elijah: Which are your gifts?

Jenifer: I can travel through time when I'm sleeping, Dream Traveling, and I can tell when someone is lying and of course tell the future and the past when I touch things or someone that has to do with that and sometime I hear their thoughts but I haven't master this ability yet.

Elijah: That's really rare gifts.

Klaus: I think that Jenifer, is that right?

Jenifer: Yes.

Klaus: That Jenifer has only unlocked her werewolf side. And it happened today to be a full moon that why your eyes changed to black because your body doesn't know which side to unlock.

Jenifer: How can I bring all of this side at balance?

Suddenly Genevieve spoke.

Genevieve: They are already in balance, Jenifer. Because it's what you are it comes natural to you. The perks of being what you are are that you don't have to drink blood if you are not hurt.

Jenifer: SHIT! How much do you heard?

Genevieve: Enough to know that I can't harm you because you are more powerful than me.

Jenifer: Good.

Genevieve: But I didn't say all the Witches together can't. Then all the witches came inside Klaus house chanting and my head was hurting. Davina and Josh were unconscious and all the other were trying to save themselves.

Jenifer: Stop! I cried. Then I fell down and start chanting a spell to make me Dream Travel and another one so I can shield my body into a shield that no one without my permission can enter.

_**Dream Trip:**_

I was in the Bayou. Why am I here?

Then I saw a Percy and his friends.

Percy: Annabeth! Did you remember what this girl did?

The blonde girl answered with a nod.

I'm busted!

Then I made a move to come closer and they turn on my side.

Percy: Maria?

Why he can see me?

Jenifer: You can see me?

Annabeth: Yes we can, why?

Jenifer: First my name isn't Maria I lied to you. My name is Jenifer.

The black headed girl talked: And why you ask if we can see you?

Percy: Thalia leave her to talk to us.

Emo guy: Why you smell weird?

African American Guy: Yeah! Why?

Percy: You look awful!

I looked myself and my clothes were bloody…wait I wasn't covered in blood. Then I felt a sting pain in my stomach and blood start running and I start puking water.

Percy and his friends rush to my side and put to sit down then Percy looked at me and said:

Percy: You are drawing, why?

No shit Sherlock!

I manage to mumble an "I don't know" but then I lost my consciousness.

_**Time Skip**_

I gasped and I looked around me I was in a tent! And I was healed. How?

Oh! Werewolf and Vampire side of me…

I was hearing people talking:

Voice 1: She is weird! I mean she smells weird she smells like death and a wolf and then like a bloomed flower! It was defiantly guy who said that.

Voice 2: I think she is special. I mean demigod special. A girl voice said.

Voice: She doesn't smell like that though. Another guy talked.

Voice: I think we should give her time to tell us. That was defiantly Percy.

Voice 3: She was drowning without being in the water and she was bleeding like some kind of unknown force was stabbing her! You think it's normal? She is in trouble! I mean she killed a girl! She might be a trouble to us and attract more monsters! Another girl voice said. Wait did she said some kind unknown force was stabbing me? Oh! No! My body! Did the shield spell worked? If I don't find my body I can't woke up and if I stay like this for long my body will die! I will die!


	2. AN

_**A/N: Sorry isn't a chapter but it's an announcement I won't update if I don't see a review because 4 people follow this or none but if you don't like it tell me why you don't like it so I can rewrite it when my Exams finish. And sorry I'm so bossy but this period I'm updating new and old stories and I don't get reviews or anything. And that make me sad I have so many ideas so if you see this I would like you go check out not only this story but my others too. And again sorry for being bossy or a bitch…which I don't think I'm a bitch but anyway. Thank you for your attention. **_

_**-Love Vicky! See ya guys in 2 or 3 weeks and wish me good luck on my exams. **_

_**P.S. GOOD LUCK TO THOSE THAT WRITING EXAMS TOO! **_

_**P.S.S. I made a Wattpad account if you like go and check it out. My name is Vicky1599**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Shoutouts for chapter 1 and A/N:**_

_**Mandy: Thank you! I hope you like the new chapter! And are you from Greece? If you are i from there too! And thank you for the "Good Luck" i wish you the same thing if you writing any exams and trust me 3rd Grade of Junior High School's exams are difficult! I hope you like it!**_

_**Enjoy and Review!**_

_**Get Distracted**_

_**Chapter 02: Trying to find the lost part of you.**_

**Jenifer POV**

After they stopped talking I stand up and walked out of the tent.

Jenifer: Hi!

They turned to me and smile.

Percy: So how are you feeling?

Jenifer: I'm fine I healed.

His eyes winded. Did I say something wrong? Oh! Yeah! The healed thing.

Percy: What do you mean "you healed"?

Jenifer: I mean that I feel better. I answered trying to sound confident.

They girl with the brunette hair and they stormy grey eyes came closer to me;

Girl: I'm Annabeth. Nice to meet you!

Another brunette came and introduced herself:

Girl: I'm Piper!

The girl with the black hair and blue eyes came closer and shake my hand and introduce herself:

Girl: I'm Thalia and I'm watching you if you dare and do something bad to my friends I will hunt you down and kill you.

I smiled kindly. Welcome to the club with people who want to hurt me then.

Jenifer: I won't to anything stupid I promise. So they other two boys who are they?

Boy: I'm Grover and the emo kid is Nico.

Nico: I have seen you somewhere but I can't place it right now. He looked at me suspiciously.

Great!

Suddenly a sharp pain came through my gut and I felt my eyes changing. Great!

Jenifer: OUCH! I whined.

They tried to come closer but I told them to stay back then I turn around and start running!

I need to find my body! But why do I still act like that? Like I have still my body? Why they can see me? Maybe Josh and Davina can see me too.

I run to the café and found Josh and Davina sitting and drinking something I don't want to know.

Jenifer: Hey! Davina! Josh! I waved my hand to their faces no one made a move to see me. Why?

Suddenly I felt Nico's hand on my shoulder.

I gasp and turn to look at him.

Nico: Why they can't see you?

Jenifer: I don't know. Suddenly I felt the same pain coming but now it wasn't only burning my guts but my body too.

Nico step back and looked me shocked.

Jenifer: Wolf's bane! Damn you Genevieve! I said.

Nico: What is going on?

Then I heard a howling. Klaus!

My eyes changed and Nico gasped again. Great, I looked away quick enough to think he imagine that.

I run so fast that Nico lost me, the air was hitting my burning body and it felt soothing but it didn't took the pain away.

I went where the Witches practicing their magic and there I saw Genevieve torturing my body. I had tears in my eyes my body was in terrible conditions. Suddenly Percy and the others were behind me.

"This is her body?" Percy thought. What why can I hear their thoughts?

"Oh! My Gods! What is going on here?" Grover thought.

I tried to walk inside but something was blocking me.

I looked my hand and I saw the number 12 on it. Oh! God! I have twelve days to find my body.

I tried to walk again inside but something was blocking me. The Genevieve turns to my direction and smirked then she came and raised her hand and said:

Genevieve: Peregre Abeo! **(Go Away!) **

Then I was sent forcefully back and hit my head to the wall then I felt my body being picked up and carried somewhere.

When I woke up I was in the middle of the forest and it was night. I stand up and tried to walk then suddenly I heard a voice from behind me;

Guy: You want your body back don't you?

I turn and I saw a guy in a suit.

Jenifer: Who are you?

Guy: To take your body back you must know that whatever you see ,expect the kids in the forest, have already happen you must put your mind and your senses so you can be a step ahead from the witches but you also have to help those kids complete their quest.

Jenifer: Who are you?

Guy: Let's say I look after people like you and Hayley's baby.

Jenifer: You're a Guardian Angel?

Guy: Something like that. Now Jenifer you must hurry you have only 12 days to find your body and then help those kids with their quest because what are they looking for is really close to you. Time to wake up Jenifer, good luck and remember use your head and your senses to be ahead of them. I'm watching after you. He smiled and disappeared suddenly the burning came back and looked the full moon above me and sighed. I wish I could stop that burning.

**Percy POV**

Okay! That girl Jenifer is weird. I wonder why we just saw her body being tortured but if we saw her body then how can we see her?

Jenifer was pushed away and suddenly we were at the forest again she was unconscious and her skin was red.

When she woke up she looked the moon and sighed. Then she walks deeper in the forest but she stopped and looked at us.

Jenifer: Are you coming?

Percy: What is going on?

Jenifer: I don't know.

We follow her because our demigod guts said that she will need our help. We arrived at the cemetery and there Jenifer starts healing and running to where we start running to where we felt the energy.

Suddenly we arrived at clearing and they were three people a red head woman, a blonde girl and a tanned girl with black hair dressed in white and had Jenifer's body on a stone and start chanting in Latin then the red headed girl raised a knife and when she tried to stab her Jenifer screamed in her top of her lungs.

Jenifer: NO! Suddenly I blast of air and electricity flashed out of her body and we fall on the ground, she looked at us and her eyes were with black veins underneath them and her eyes were yellow with red scratches in them and she had fangs and black veins run through her body.

What is she?

The women stand up and start doing a spell but it wasn't working because Jenifer start walking towards them holding the knife minutes ago the red head girl, the other two girls were chanting and backing down Jenifer she stabs them and took their heads off then she step to the red headed girl Jenifer then start playing the knife in her hands:

Jenifer: Now tell me why shouldn't I just kill you?

Woman: B…because the spirits will curse you!

Jenifer: Haven't you notice?! I'm not bounded to earth! Not like you! That's why I have so much power in me!

Woman: But…but your mum was part of our Coven. How is that possible?

Jenifer: Let's just say that my parent's burn the bodies of our ancestors and we challenge the energy, so we don't have to kill for power. She said coldly.

I swear she is scary!

The woman looked down and when she raised her head she was chanting.

Jenifer: Tsk tsk! Haven't you learn your lesson? Oh! Well one more trip to The Other Side…oh! And say to the spirits if they mess with the baby or me or any other kid like me i'll make sure I will burn your Coven down and the cemetery and take all the energy It has and if your run away I will haunt you down and kill you one by one! After all I have all the eternity to waste let's make something out of it. Good Bye! And she stab her and then slashed her throat.

Percy: YOU HAVE AN ETERNITY? WHAT ARE YOU? I shout at her while I stand up.

Jenifer: All due time, Percy. She said as she walked to her body she touched it and then a white light shot out of Jenifer and her body, we were blinded by it but we still could she shadows of what was going on.

I saw a man with black suit approaching Jenifer who now was wearing a white dress and she was healed.

Guy: You found your body! Now you have to help them complete the quest.

Jenifer: Should I tell them what I am?

Guy: I will visit you again and then I will tell you if you are allowed to expose your kind and all the similar kinds to their kind.

Jenifer: "Their kind"?

But suddenly everyone even Jenifer passed out.

**What do you think is going to happen next? Review and give me ideas because i like to hear what you want or think will happen! See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 3 Real One

_**Hello! Missed me? I did! I finally finished this chapter! Next goal is Holidays in Hell and Deadly Gold and maybe a new story...i don't know! Also go check out my close friend's accound she has an amazing story we very intresting plot! Her/His name is Killer Shadow 15...go chack it out she/he is awesome!**_

_**Shoutout to Mandy: I live in Giannitsa, Pella in Macedonia, Greece. I hope you did well on the exams i didn't i failded four classes...oops! :p I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Enjoy! Review! Follow! Favorite!**_

**Get** **Distracted**

**Chapter 03: Questions and the Quest**

**Jennifer POV**

After the Guardian Angel left we were knocked out cold. When I regain my conscious I was really happy I had gotten my body back and that Monique and Estella **(A/N: I don't remember the blondes name so I made it up)** with Genevieve were dead.

I was lying on the marble of the cemetery and the only thought running through my head was that I need to help Percy and his friends but without to find out what I am. It's going to be hard but I'll try. But how am I going to call that Angel If I have to tell them the truth sooner than he thinks?

I stood up and I saw I was wearing an ancient Greek dress, it was the style I loved the most I don't know why but I think it matched with my hazel eyes and my chocolate brown hair. I need to wake up the others.

First I woke Percy up because I guess he was the leader of that so called quest.

Percy: What happen? Why we are here? He jerked up when I shook him for the second time.

Me: WOW! You clearly hit your head. Don't you remember? I asked him as a looked at him from hair to toe to make sure he wasn't bleeding. When he looked at me he gasped and stare at me.

Percy: So it's true, it wasn't a dream. What are you?

Me: All due time Percy. Help me wake them up and then I can thank you for helping me get my body back.

Percy: "Get your body back"? What?

I chuckled at his panicking and start shaking the Annabeth girl and Percy his friend Grover and Nico.

When Annabeth open her eyes and saw she said something that made me laugh my ass off.

Annabeth: Did I just died and I watch a goddess? She said as she sat on her legs and rubbed her head as she looked around.

Me: No, I'm not a goddess nor you are dead yet. Come on! We have to hurry if you want guys to make your quest done before summer break.

Annabeth and Percy: You know about our quest and when is our dead line? How? They yelled at me. I jumped ten feet up as I had turned my back to Annabeth and I was ready to wake Piper and Thalia. I turn to them and smiled a bittersweet smiled that I'm known for and sighed as I gave them an answer.

Me: Well the Angel told what I need to know so I can help you because whatever you looking for is near me so I'm an easy anchor so you can find it, imagine me as your bridge that will cross you to you final destination. I turn and start walking to Piper's body but I stopped at my tracks and turn to them with a confused look on my face.

Me: Your kind always speaks the same time? I asked dumfounded.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks and Annabeth took a step forward as Percy start rubbing his back of his neck. Oh! They are fancying each other! Cute!

Annabeth: I wake Piper and Thalia up. She said as she walked to Piper and Annabeth as Percy was looking for his sword and Nico with Grover were still asleep or unconscious.

Me: No one answered my question. I reported amused by the awkwardness of their situation. It's like watching Elijah and Hayley in young age without a baby bump.

Percy: Yeah, it happens a lot. Where is my sword? He was looking at the ground and his hands were searching his pockets. And I was scanning the cemetery if I could see it anywhere and I did it was on my grandmas' tombstone. I raised my hand and I thought the sword was in my hand.

Suddenly I felt the cold golden sword in my hand and when I open my eyes I saw Percy and Annabeth looking at me shocked and behind them their awaken friends still confused about what the saw or happened.

Percy: How did you do that? He was shocked and scared?

Me: I saw it on my grandma's tombstone and I took it from there and now it's in my hands. Here you go. I explained as I handed the sword to a shocked and wide eyed Percy.

Grover: No, man it was like you had a magnet that attracted Percy's sword in your hands you didn't even moved!

Now I'm busted!

Thalia: We don't have time we should leave this cemetery and find our newbies! Jessica lead the way please. And nice dress.

Me: Thank you it's our traditional dress for my kind. I said as a smiled and walked towards her but when I did she whispered at me.

Thalia: You owe me, princess. She said in low voice that only I was able to hear.

Me: Big time. I answered back to her. I guess Thalia isn't that bad.

As we walked out of the cemetery I remembered Josh and Davina and everyone else. I had to make sure they are okay and to tell them I'm okay. Why my parent's didn't call me…oh! I didn't had my phone! I was at limbo or Dream Trip call it whatever.

Me: Guys, do you mind if we make a quick stop to two places?

Percy: Where? He was trying to connect the pieces of what I am. I could understand it at his voice the same thing my brother, Allan and sometimes Rick did.

Me: My home and a house of a friend. Is that okay? I was feeling exhausted all of a sudden and my voice was weak. It's like all the weight of the world dropped on me.

Piper: Do you want us to come with you? She sounded concern. Suddenly I felt my gums hurting and being on fire. Oh uh! My fangs!

Me: We should hurry to my friend's house….NOW! Suddenly I growled like a wolf.

Grover: Did you just growled like a wolf? He said as I could feel him coming closer. I dropped my head so my hair could hide my eyes and my fangs. I was sure now my eyes were yellow or red or something in between since I was all.

Me: I'm fine. We have to run now and put your guns down, the Mist here isn't as strong as in New York because New Orleans is the supernatural center. I order them as I start jogging I didn't run because it would be in Vampire speed.

**Percy POV (Outside Klaus's House)**

As we arrived at a house that looked…no it was a mansion. WOW Jenifer knew how to pick friends.

Me: This is the house? I asked as I admired the house.

Jenifer: Yes, it is. She fainted after that. We all rushed and picked her up. She looked fine a few minutes ago now what happen?

The door opened and a guy around 24 or less with brunette hair and hazel or brown eyes showed up he looked at us one by one and then gasped at out armor and the Jenifer's body on our hands.

Guy: You took her? He growled. WOW! He is overprotective.

Me: Can we come in and explain to you what happen?

The guy sighed running his hand through his hair and stepping aside while opening the door for us.

Suddenly the guy sighed and closed the door more likely slammed it shut. He lead us to a place that looked like living room.

Grover: Why she is like this? He asked worried to the guy in front of us.

The guy stopped in his tracks and turn to us he put his hand on Jennifer and he said: She has a heartbeat she need blood. He answered with a voice that reminded me Chiron when he gave us a quest.

Annabeth: Blood? Why? She was panicking. She does that when she doesn't know the reason why things happen. After all she is Athena's daughter.

We finally arrived to the living room and saw six people looking at us and they gasped in shock. The brunettes and the blonde started to cry and they rushed to us and Marcel was comforting Josh and he was shaking his head in disbelief.

Girl 1: I'm Hayley and you must be? She said as she remove a hair from Jennifer pained face and I notice her bump, she was pregnant.

Me: I'm Percy Jackson and there are my friends, Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, Piper McLean and Thalia Grace. And Jennifer was helping us with something. I said while I had locked gaze with the Hayley girl. She looked sad to see Jennifer like this I wonder what her relationship with her is probably a friend or cousin.

Girl 2: I'm Davina and Jennifer is my best friend. She said as she help us put her safely on the couch and she said something to her.

Davina: Why you had to put yourself in that position? Now see where you are. She said almost a whisper but loud enough for me to hear it.

Suddenly Jennifer gasped and shot up and start looking terrified suddenly she grabbed her neck and start rubbing it.

We were all standing and looking at her and waited to say something but she never did.

Suddenly the guy that open the door to us came and brought a cup of something that I don't know what it is. He handed to Jennifer and she drunk it in seconds suddenly her eyes got darker I didn't had time to see better because she turn and we were facing her back. The blonde guy that was sitting and looking the scene without talking but clearly he was shaken he stood and went back to the kitchen and brought another cup of that liquid and handed to Jennifer. After two more cups Jennifer finally turn to look at us and then she said: Well Hayley do you have extra toothbrush? I need to brush my teeth. You guys meet each other because something tells me that you will see each other more often from now on. She said as nothing had happened.

She stood up and Hayley followed her. We were now sitting on the cough Jennifer was and looking around and the others were studying us.

Thalia: Oh! Gods! This is awkward could you cut it? She sighed angrily.

Guy 2: "Oh! Gods!"? Interesting. I'm Klaus Mikealson.

Guy 3: I'm Marcel Gerard.

Guy: I'm Elijah Mikealson.

Guy 4: I'm Josh Murray.

Girl 3: I'm Rebeakah Mikealson.

Annabeth: Nice to meet you. May I ask how do you know Jennifer?

Davina: She is mine and Josh best friend and she protects Hayley and the baby. She said like it was the most normal thing on Earth.

Thalia: Protects form what? Thalia spoke before Nico had the chance. She seemed like she was putting the pieces together for the Mystery called Jennifer.

Klaus: From my enemies. She is really special kind of child.

"Special Kind Of Child"? Like demigod special?

Nico and Grover: What enemies? They said in sync. And raised their brows and they earn and amused looks from everyone.

Suddenly Jennifer came and said: Don't try to find what I am. You will learn when you should. Thank you guys I'll explain what happen when I finish the task that was given to me. She said while she came downstairs with the same dress but she looked healthier than the morning.

Josh: Powerful ones. He said in a tone and he looked at Jennifer and smiled.

Davina: How did you two meet? She said.

Thalia: Oh! First we saw her at the funeral…may I ask who died? She said like it was nothing.

Annabeth: And then we saw her kill that girl in the forest. We need to go now. Um….Jennifer care to lead the way? She said with a very cold voice that reminded me her mum's whenever I spoke with her. Like Mother like Daughter as they say…

After a few hours of walking through New Orleans and not getting weird looks from tourist we arrived in a neighbourhood that had beautiful houses and gardens.

Jenifer: We arrived at my parents' house. My home. Come on in! She said with a very happy tone but you could hear the nervous signs in her voice when she said the words "parents" and "home" like if she told them they would do something bad. Like they had some kind of poison.

Her house was light orange from the outside and her front yard had a beautiful garden with roses and other kind of herbs. Inside the house it was painted white and blue in the hall but in the living room it was a more intense orange with a little of hot yellow.

She had open the door with her keys so when we walked in no one noticed us.

Jennifer: Mum! Dad! Allan! Rick! I'm home! We need to do a family meeting! She yelled to no one in particular.

Suddenly sounds of feet running downstairs was sounded and we came face to face with a boy with black hair and hazel eyes, another one with dirty blonde hair and stormy grey eyes and an older version of Jennifer with light brown hair that you could easily mistaken for dirty blonde hair only her eyes were stormy grey and then a older man with black eyes and hazel eyes. Now that I looked Jennifer again she looks like her mum but she had her dad's eyes the weird part is that they change colour, most of the time are black.

Man: Jennifer! Thank God! You are okay! He run and hugged her.

Boy 1: Why are you dressed like that? He asked confused.

Jennifer looked at him after she finished hugging her mother.

Jennifer: Long story short, I'm like Hayley's baby and the witches took my body hostage but I had put myself in a Dream Travel…and I found those….they look for people their kind. Guys, introduced yourselves and then I will introduce you to my family. She explained at the boy and then she asked us to introduced ourselves. And we did.

Jennifer: Well, this is my mum, Emilia Grison, my dad, Jerome Luna, my older brother Allan Luna and my younger one, Rick Luna. She pointed every person and told us their names.

Annabeth: Wait! Emilia Grison? Any related connection with Sarah Grison, daughter of Hecate? She exclaimed in disbelief.

Maybe that's it!

Mrs. Luna: Yes! My sister…she is older than me but we lost touch. Wait! How do you know she is a demigod? She said and looked at us suspiciously.

Thalia: Um…Percy I think we should tell them. She said from behind me.

Me: We are demigods too. I'm son of Poseidon, Annabeth is daughter of Athena, Thalia is daughter of Zeus and a Huntress of Lady Artemis, Piper is daughter of Aphrodite, Grover is a Satyr, and Nico is son of Hades. I explained. I turned to look at them, they were shocked except of course Jennifer.

Jennifer: I brought you here because, you need to find two more demigods…right? Well, my cousins are. But here is the thing….they live...a little outside of New Orleans so…we need a driver….Allan could you take us? She asked her parents.

Mr. Luna: No! You kids stay here and I'll bring them! Rick, give the kids something to eat and drink and Jennifer go change you look like you came out of a History book…no offense honey! Emilia..let's go! He said as Mrs. Luna threw him his car keys and took their jackets and her bag and left the house.

Rick: WOW! Can our family get more weird? Um…follow me…do you have allergies on anything? I do…on chocolate…sucks doesn't it? Rick tried to start a conversations.

Jennifer: I'm going to change so Rick behave okay? She warned him.

Allan: Jen go! I'll keep an eye on them. He said as Jennifer went upstairs. I start wondering how the rest house was like.

We sat on the kitchen table since the chairs weren't enough for all of us and Allan with Rick served us orange juice and vanilla cake. Thalia though got excited and asked for the recipe but then Nico asked her how the hell she would make it. And something like that we start sharing our adventures.

After some time, Jennifer come down with two bag at her hands and she was dressed in skinny jeans, a crop top with a red tank top beneath and a leather sleeveless jacket. Her hair was still in the same way but now she had eye mascara on and a pink lip gloss. She looked more teensy now…normal.

Grover: Why you have two bag, Jennifer? He asked as he stood up so she could sit. Jennifer smiled at him and then she sat down and took a deep breath as Allan gave her cake and juice, she thanked him.

Jennifer: Well the one is full of books that I'm going to explain why I need them in a minute and the second one are stuff we might need if we would try to take my cousins to your special Camp. She explained and took a sip of juice.

Nico: What do you mean? He suddenly spoke full of suspicion.

Jennifer just smiled and she raised her hand and water start rising from the sink. How? Is she….like me? Then the water went back in….and then her fingers light on fire….how?

Jennifer: I'm a witch, a werewolf and a Vampire. Witches can control the earth, do spells. Werewolves turn into wolves. Vampires….well….they drink blood and they are really fast and strong and live forever. I'm all. When you show me in the woods the first time…well I tried to kill an enemy that tried to hurt another unborn child and her mother because she was like me. The second time…I was in a Dream Travel which is one of my gifts, Dream Travel is when you can travel through your dreams through time and places. Somehow you could see me. And I think I know why…you went to the Underworld and come out alive…you gain the gift to see people with that gift. She explained and she was out of breath. She ate her cake as she let us process the information but she didn't took her now hazel eyes away from us, she looked at us one by one.

Annabeth: What do you mean? She finally asked after an awkward silence. Allan and Rick were sitting on the isle next to the sink and they were also confused with what their sister told.

Jennifer: I mean you are able to watch people when they Dream Travel…they are like ghosts because they travel in the shadows of time and your Mist covers that. She explained and suddenly everything became clear.

I wonder what trouble we might face next.

_**What do you think? Tell me in your reviews! Updates will be slow in general because i have school and private lessons and whatnot! Don't get too impatient or angry please!**_

_**Go Check out my other stories if you want!**_

_**See ya soon!**_

_**\- Vicky**_


End file.
